Power Rangers: Mega OC's
by lilnate13
Summary: These are the next generation of the Power Rangers! Luke, Braxton, Ace, Starr, and Cree must stop and defeated Z-Melton, Nightmare, and Victoria Melton along with Aliens and Zac-Bots! They are the POWER RANGER: MEGA OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

_**Power Ranger: Mega OC's**_

_**Author note: This is my first time writing Power Ranger Fanfiction! And I think doing Fanfiction about Power Rangers will be good for me! I been watching Power Rangers all my life! I can't wait for the Power Ranger Dino Charge! All the Oc's belongs to me except for Lucas " Luke" Ross which he is owned by "Jessie" and Jack from the Power Ranger: SPD is owned by Saban Power Ranger/Disney.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Saban's Power Ranger. **_

_**~Cast members~**_

_**Luke Ross- Red Mega OC's**_

_**Character History-**_

Luke Ross is the 18 yrs old leader of the power ranger. Luke is charming, a dancer, loves to prank on someone and has the perfect smile. Luke the ability to switch on his serious side and his role as the leader is unquestionable. And he is very wealthy. Luke is also adopted as he wants to know who his real parents are. Son of Conner McKnight, Dno Thunder

_**Zords**_

Lion Zord

_**Ace Jenkins-Blue Mega OC's**_

_**Character History-**_

A bad boy, mean, rude, and loves a completion.  
>Ace likes to ride in his motorcycle, likes to get dirty, and likes to flirt with the ladies. Hate get his hair mess up, that's why he always wear grease on his hair. Age: 18.<p>

_**Zords**_

Wolf Zord

_**Braxton Simons-Green Mega OC's**_

_**Character History-**_

Braxton is a cool dude, athletic, charming, always complements the ladies to make them feel good, fun to hang around.  
>Likes to work out, play Football and Basketball, Likes to take off his shirt off as he shows his Shirtless body abs to the ladies. Son of T.J Johnson, Turbo and In Space Age: 18.<p>

_**Zords**_

Gorilla Zord

_**Starr Oliver- Yellow Mega OC's**_

_**Character History-**_

Starr is fun and loving and always thinks of her friends first. She very good friends with Cree. And she loves to sing. Daughter of Tommy and Kimberly, Mighty Morph Age: 18.

_**Zords**_

Cheetah Zord

_**Cree Carmichael- Pink Mega OC's **_

_**Character History-**_

Cree is Rude, mean, always cares and thinks of herself and look at herself in the mirror and putting on make-up.  
>Like saying her catchphrase: " GirlBye" and "Bombdotcom". She loves herself as she stare at herself in the mirror<br>Hate getting her make up mess up or lose her mirror. Daughter of Shane Clarke, Red Ninja Storm. Age: 18.

_**Zords**_

Phoenix Zord.

**_Jack Landors-Master of the Power Ranger Mega OC's_**

**_Character History-_**

Jack Landors was the red ranger of Power Ranger SPD and the Master of Power Ranger Mega OC's. He help and teaches the rangers some fighting skills.

_**The Villians**_

_** Nightmare(TCKing12)**_

_**Z-Melton**_

_**Victoria Melton**_

_**Chapter 1: New Rangers has risen! **_

Back in year of 2025, The Space Patrol Delta was being destroyed! Thanks to Z-Melton, and Nightmare as they send Aliens and Zac Bots as they was taking over the world! Sky, Bridge, and Syd morph into Swat mode as they was going to attack along with Kat and Boom.

Z and Jack was trying to get away as They have a newborn baby boy as Z was holding him. Z and Jack tries to get to the nearest portal out. But, one of the Zac Bots tries to stop Jack and Z as it grab Z and ejected something in her shoulder as Z screams loudly as she almost drop the baby thanks to Jack who grab the baby and was kicking butt as he was shooting with his favorite gun as he destroyed the Zac Bots.

Jack went to check on Z and ask was she was ok. Z shook her head as she was telling Jack to go and take the baby, " Jack go now! And take Luther with you!"

" Are you crazy Z? I'm not leaving you." said Jack.

" Just go!" Z roared as her eyes change into purple glow as she was looking evil looking.

" I won't forget you Z." Jack told Z as him and baby Luther cross through the portal and disappears as Z was crying into tears as her hair was changing color to black and white as it was growing longer and longer and as Z was screaming bloody murder.

To the Present of 2044, Luke Ross was practicing his dance moves as a lot of people always come down at the Angel Grove Smoothie Shop to see Luke do his break dance. Luke is like another Zack from Power Ranger Mighty Morph. Luke has short brown hair, brown eyes, with freckles, he has the perfect smile, muscular looking, always wears a different kind of red shirt with black Nike short, and a pair of black jordans. Luke hang around with his best friend, Braxton Simons who is African-American,he wears a green V-neck shirt, with short black haircut, with brown eyes, black jeans and a pair of Green and white Nike shoe.

Everyone started clapping as Luke told everyone Thank You.

" Thank You guys!" said Luke.

Meanwhile, two Brunette twins, Brie and Nikki Bailey walk up toward Luke and Braxton as they love Luke's dance moves. Brie and Nikki was wearing the black and white dress as they look totally attractive as they smile in Luke's face.

" Hey Lukie!" said Brie and Nikki.

" Hey Bailey Twins!" said Luke.

" We love your dance moves, and you were just awesome out there." said Nikki.

" You are so right Nikki, and we was wondering if you want to come to our party?" asked Brie.

" Sure!" Both Luke and Braxton.

" We will totally be there." said Luke.

" We will see you there boys!" said Brie and Nikki as they blow a kiss at them as Luke and Braxton was blushing. As soon they was gone, Luke and Braxton gave each other a high five as they was laughing out loud.

" Dude, we finally getting in to The Bailey Twins party!" said Luke.

" I know man, But hey you want to get some smoothie?" Braxton questioned.

" Sure man." Luke replied as Luke and Braxton went to get some smoothie

Starr Oliver and Cree Carmichael was seating down by the table as Starr and Cree was watching Luke and Braxton. Starr has long blonde hair with blue eyes wearing a yellow top with a black leather jacket, black leggings and a pair of black boots while Cree has long black and blondish curly hair as she was wearing a white vest that has " GB" on the front with pink writing as on the back it say " GirlBye!" in pink writing as she is wearing a pink tie with pink mini skirt and a pair of black boots.

" Wow! That Luke guy shows know how to dance!" said Starr.

" Whatever!" said Cree as she was staring at herself in the mirror.

" Cree, you should talk to him." said Starr.

" Why?" Cree questioned as she was putting on her make-up and was staring at herself in the mirror.

" Because all you do is being lonely and looking at your self in the mirror all day." said Starr. " Luke, is a good guy for you! You should talk to him."

" Maybe I will." said Cree as the room was shaking like an earthquake or something.

" What the heck was that!" said Cree.

" I don't know, let's get down." said Starr as they was hiding under the table.

Luke and Braxton was trying to get down as they room was still shaking as people was staring screaming.

" What's going on!" said Luke.

" I don't know, but, I should know something was going happened in Angle Square at least, that's what my father told me." said Braxton.

" Dude, call your dad, Mr. Johnson!" said Luke as Braxton's father is T.J Johnson, the red ranger on Turbo and the Blue ranger on Power Ranger in Space.

Braxton was dialing his father's number but, he don't have any signal. " Dude, I don't have any signal!" yelled Braxton.

" Aw man!" whined Luke.

Suddenly, a new guy that was wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket, black skinny jeans, with black boots as he have light orange hair. He was driving his motorcycle as he have some dark shades on. He was finally here at Angel Grove as the ground was shaking as he fell out of his bike and was yelling.

The Emergency light was going on as Jack Landors was looking at the magic portal mirror as he saw Z-Melton, Nightmare is back as they got even stronger!

" Oh no! The S.A.D Darkness are back!" said Jack as he was freaking out.

Back at the Angel Grove Smoothie Shop, the earthquake stop shaking as people was calming down.

" It stop!" said Braxton.

" Dude, what the heck just happened?" Luke questioned his friend.

" I don't know, but... I'm having a bad feeling that whatever it is not over, it's just the beginning." Braxton answered.

Suddenly, Starr and Cree walk up to Luke and Braxton and ask them did they feel the earthquake.

" Did you guys feel that?" Starr questioned.

" Yeah, Like some earthquake or something." Braxton answered.

" I wonder what cost it?" Cree was wondering.

" Me too, But, whatever it is hopefully be over with it by now." said Luke.

_**In The Underworld...**_

The Nightmare and Z-Melton have arrive in the Underworld as Aliens, and Zac Bots was greeting them and was welcoming them back.

" Hello My love! I'm back." said Z-Melton as he was talking to the woman sitting at her throne. It was revealed: It was Z as known as Victoria Melton. Victoria has long black and white hair, purple glowing eyes wearing a dark black dress as she have long dark wings like Maleficent.

" It's good to have you back Z! How was it to be lock up on the other side of the gate?" asked Victoria Melton.

" Horrible!" said Z-Melton. " I couldn't do nothing but getting stuck." Z-Melton was getting angry.

" But, we don't have The silly Power Rangers ruin our plans, we can destroy the whole world together." smiled Victoria Melton.

" That's a good idea honey." Z-Melton replied as he laughed so evil looking.

_**Back at Angle Grove...**_

The four teens walking out the Angle Grove Smoothie shop as they was feeling kind of weird about the earthquake situation. Braxton was telling them maybe some Monsters or Aliens/Robots were going to attack Angle Grove as the rest of them didn't believe him.

" There's no such thing of Monsters or Aliens/Robots." Luke laughed.

" Have you been reading too many comic book?" asked Starr as she was laughing.

" Ha, Ha." Braxton fake laughed. " But, Seriously, there's always where things going on Angle Grove!"

Cree started screaming bloody murder as they asks Cree what's going on.

" What's wrong?" Luke asked.

" Monsters!" Cree was pointing. " They are attacking that guy over." Everyone look as the Aliens and Zac Bots are attacking the indecent people as there's a guy with a blue shirt with light orange hair was fighting for his dear life as he needed help.

" Let's go help him!" yelled Luke as The teens were fighting them off and was checking on the guy to make sure he was alright.

" You alright?" asked Starr.

" I am now." The guy was grinning hard.

" What are we going to do, there's many of them!" yelled Braxton.

Suddenly, Starr's parents, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart/Oliver along with Cree's father, Shane Clarke and Braxton's father, T.J Johnson came to the rescue as they drove up.

" Kids! Get in the car now!" yelled Tommy.

" Hurry!" yelled Kimberly as Tommy, Kimberly, T.J and Shane was doing their routine and was kicking butt doing martial arts as the kids was shock to see the old folks doing karate moves.

" Wow! You guys parents are awesome!" said Luke.

" How they do that?" asked Starr. " My parents, they are so old."

" Does it matter? Let's get the heck in the car!" yelled Cree as she push Starr in the car so, they parents hop in the car as they drove off really fast.

Meanwhile, as they was driving off, the kids has so many questions they want to ask them.

" What was that?" asked Braxton.

" What do they want?" asked Luke.

" How you guys do those Martial Arts?" asked Starr. " You're so old."

" Excuse me?" asked Kimberly as she look dead in the eye at her daughter, Starr.

" Sorry, my bad." said Starr.

" What's going on, Dad!" asked Cree. " What is happening."

" The Aliens and the Robots well, Zac Bots was going to attack you that's what!" said Shane.

" They are working with Z-Melton, Nightmare, and Victoria Melton." Tommy answered while he was driving.

" Who's that?" asked Luke. " What they want?"

" They are the leader of the S.A.D Darkness." Kimberly answered.

" And They want to take over the world! like any other villains." T.J replied.

" Dad, all those stories you was telling me is true?" asked Braxton.

T.J nods his head, " Yes my son, and that's not the only secrets we been hiding from you kids."

" What is it?" asked Starr. " What can you possibility hide from us?"

" We are the Legend Power Rangers." Tommy answered as the kids was freaking out and was shocked to find out that their parents are power rangers.

To Be Continued...

_**What do you guys think of it? Should I continue or cancelled it? **_


	2. Mega Legacy Part 1

_**Power Ranger: Mega OC's**_

_**Author note: I kind of made an error from the beginning. Ace Jenkins is suppose to be the son of Conner, the red Dino Thunder, not Luke. It will be revealed very soon that who is Luke's parents. I'm glad you guys love the first chapter of Power Ranger: Mega OC's and I hope you will love the second chapter as well! **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Saban's Power Ranger.**_

_**Chapter 2: Mega Legacy! Part 1.**_

The Five Teenagers was shock and couldn't believe that their parents are the Legendary Power Rangers. They was all gasped and they went into a total of shocked. Finally, Luke finally have made the first to speak.

" Wait! You guys are Power Rangers?" asked Luke.

" Yeap. I was the Green Ranger first on Mighty Morphed Then, later on I became the White Ranger. Meanwhile, I became the Red Ranger on Zero and Turbo and the Black Ranger on Power Ranger: Dno Thunder." said Tommy.

" I'm the Red Ninja Storm Ranger." said Shane.

" And I'm Red ranger from Turbo and The Blue Ranger In Space." T.J added.

" I was the Pink ranger on Mighty Morphed also." said Kimberly. Starr look at her parents as she couldn't believe that her parents are actually cool.

" No way! You guys were Power Rangers?" Starr questioned her parents. " How come you didn't tell me?"

" Me and your father thought it was best to not tell you when you are ready." Kimberly replied.

" Why you telling us now? asked Starr.

" Because... You five are the children of Power Rangers and The next Generation of the Power Rangers legacy!" said Tommy.

" My Parents are not Power Rangers." said Ace.

" That's not true Ace, you father, Conner McKnight was one of my students." said Tommy. " Your father was the Red Dno Thunder ranger." Tommy revealed as Ace went into a total of shock as he couldn't believe that his father is the Red Ranger on Dno Thunder.

" What? My father is the red Dino Thunder ranger?" asked Ace. " Why didn't he tell me."

" He wants what's best for you, Ace." said T.J. " Us Rangers have our duty."

" What about my parents?" asked Luke. " Do you know anything about my parents?" asked Luke. Tommy and Kimberly look at each other as T.J and Shane did the same as it was silence.

" What?" asked Luke. " Who are my parents?"

" We don't know." Tommy lied. " They was already dead while saving you in a big war."

Sorry Luke." said Kimberly as Luke was looking through the window and was getting upset and angry.

" Hey, were here!" said Tommy as they was here at the Mega Control Delta building as all the teens was looking through windows and was amazed.

The five teens was walking along with their parents as they was walking in the building as they see people working along with other people that looks like Aliens as Cree and Starr was freaking out.

" Eww, that is gross!" said Cree.

" I know right." Starr replied.

Braxton and Ace was excited to be there in the building as they was pointing here and there.

" Dude, check that out!" Ace was getting Braxton's attention as it was blue girl that has creepy hand.

" Dude, she's a Alien." said Braxton.

" So, she still Hot!" Ace was waving at the girl as Luke was Trying to get Ace and Braxton to walk up.

" Come on guys!" said Luke.

They walk in the main entrance as it looks like inside the submarine where Power Ranger: Light Speed and the inside of the Space Patrol Delta put together as the teens was amazed.

" Whoa!" said Luke.

" This place is awesome!" said Braxton.

" OMG!" Starr gasped.

" I'm glad you like it." said a voice as they all turn around and see a guy with black braids as he was wearing a suit with a Mega Space Patrol Delta Badge and put his hand in his pocket.

" Who are you?" asked Cree.

" Guys, this is Jack Landors, the Red SPD Ranger and he will be teaching you guys so moves. "said T.J.

" But... Dad, we are not Power Rangers." Braxton told his father.

" Of course you are! You guys are the person I want to see!" said Jack as he walk up to look at the kids with a smile until he saw Luke as he gasped.

" What? You act like you was seen a Ghost or something." said Luke.

" Nothing!" said Jack as he was moving on. " Welcome Rangers! This is the Mega Patrol Delta Building, and I'm Jack, your Master and I will teach you and train you to be ready to be a power ranger."

Bulk and Skull came out as they was knocking over the place as they was apologizing as Tommy, Kimberly, T.J, Shane, Jack, Luke, Braxton, Ace, Starr, and Cree was laughing at them.

" Things never change." smiled Tommy.

" Tommy, Kimberly!" said Bulk as him and Skull hugged them. " It's good to see to again."

" Same to you Bulk." said Kimberly.

" So, these are the new rangers." said Skull as they looking at the teenagers.

" Yeap, this is our daughter, Starr." said Kimberly as Starr was waving at Bulk and Skull.

" My god, she looks like her mother." said Bulk.

" Jeez, thanks." said Starr.

Skull pass the kids each morph as Jack explains it to the kids.

" These are your morphers." said Jack. " And you will only use these when there's trouble. Understand?"

All the teenagers nods their head.

" Good, Braxton Simons, you are the Green Mega OC's Ranger. You have the ability of a Gorilla." said Jack.

" Great! First time being a Power Ranger and I'm a monkey?" Braxton was talking to Luke as Luke was laughing.

" Cree Carmichael, you are the Pink Mega OC's Ranger. You have the ability of a Phoenix." said Jack as Cree smiled.

" Ace Jenkins, you are Blue Mega OC's Ranger. You have the ability of a Wolf." said Jack. " Starr Oliver, you are the Yellow Mega OC's Ranger. You have the ability of a Cheetah." Jack tells Starr as Starr turns toward her mom and dad as they was proud of her.

" And last and not least, Luke Ross, you are the Red Mega OC's Ranger, you are the leader of the Power Rangers. You have the ability of a Lion." Jack said as he stare at Luke as he was proud of him.

" Are you kidding me? He's the leader?" asked Ace.

" Yes, Luke is the leader of the team." Jack answered.

" Why?" asked Ace.

" Because I choose him!" Jack answered his questioned. " Got a problem?"

" Yeah, Ace, got a problem with me being the Red ranger?" asked Luke as Ace was getting angry.

Meanwhile, the emergency lights as going on as it was making loud sound. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

" What is that?" asked Cree.

" It's the magic portal mirror." Jack answered as they all looking the magic portal mirror as there is a Monster Alien named, Gwof Manfloon was attacking the city with the help of his Zac Bots friends as they are destroying the city.

" This is not good." said Shane.

" We have to help them!" said Kimberly.

" Let's go! You kids stay right here!" Tommy tells them.

" But Dad!" cried Starr.

" Stay here Starr." Tommy told her.

" Listen to your father." said Kimberly.

All five of them was getting ready to morph. " Okay guys, it's Morphing time!" yelled Tommy.

" Pterodactyl!" yelled Kimberly as she transform into a Pink Mighty Morphen ranger.

" Power of Air!" yelled Sane as he transform into a Red Ninja Storm ranger.

" In Space... Blue Ranger!" yelled T.J as he was transform into Blue in space ranger.

" SWAT Mode Red!" yelled Jack as he was transform into Swat SPD Red Ranger.

" White Mighty Morphen Ranger!" yelled Tommy as he was transform into a White Mighty Morphen Ranger.

All five of them, started fighting as The Teenagers was watching their parents fighting.

" Awesome! Go ahead Dad!" yelled Braxton.

Tommy and the gang was winning until Some of the Zac Bots and Gwof Manfloon was shooting lasers at them as they all feel out and was back into human form as they was hurt really bad.

" OMG! They going to crush our parents." said Starr.

" We need to help them." said Cree.

" Everyone follow me!" said Luke. " We are going to help them." Luke and the others ran out the building and was driving the S.P.D car to get to Tommy and the others.

Gwof Manfloon was going to finished them off as they was on the ground, " You will be a part of my minions! Just like your other friends!" Gwof Manfloon laughed. Suddenly, someone shoot Gwof Manfloon with a laser gun as he roared.

_" Ouch What the..." _said Gwof Manfloon as he turns around and see Five Teenagers got out the S.P.D car as they line up. Luke was in the middle while Cree was on his right while Ace was next to her. Starr was on the fft side of Luke while Braxton was next to her.

_" What's going on? I thought there's no more new Power Rangers." _ said Gwof Manfloon.

" That's where you wrong Gwof Manfloon!" yelled Luke. " We are The Power Rangers!"

" And we going to take back where you came from Partner!" yelled Braxton.

" We are the new Legacy of The Power Rangers!" yelled Ace.

" And we are Undefeatable!" yelled Starr.

" So, BoyBye!" Cree snapped her fingers.

" You guys ready!" yelled Luke as he was looking serious.

" Ready!" yelled all of them.

The team held out their wrist as they wearing their morphers on their left while holding a mega chip on their right hand as they all twirling their right hand and put the chip in their morphers.

" _Shifting into Mega, Mega OC's!" _They all said together.

" Shifting into Mega!" yelled Braxton as he was transforming into a Green Ranger. " Strong as a Gorilla, Mega OC's...GREEN!"

" Shifting into Mega!" yelled Cree as she was transforming into a Pink Ranger. " Fearless as a Phoenix, Mega OC's...PINK!"

" Shifting into Mega!" yelled Ace as he was transforming into a Blue Ranger. " Brave as a Wolf, Mega OC's...BLUE!"

" Shifting into Mega!" yelled Starr as she transforming into a Yellow Ranger. " Fast as a Cheetah, Mega OC's...Yellow!"

" Shifting into Mega!" yelled Luke as he was transforming into a Red Ranger. " Tough as a Lion, Mega OC's...Red!"

" _Mega OC's Rangers, Activated!" _They all said as Fire and smoke was blasting behind them.

_" What? No! It can't be!" _said Gwof Manfloon.

Tommy, Jack, T.J, Shane, and Kimberly was smiling at the kids as they was proud of them.

" Alright guys, let's take these Robots down!" Luke commanded as they have their Sabers and Blasters ready as they start charging at the Zac Bots.

Mega OC's Green was fighting with his saber as he was taking down a couple of the Zac Bots and was kicking butt. " Yeah! This is amazing!" said Braxton.

Mega OC's Pink was flip backward as she starting shooting with her blaster as she took down a couple of herself. " Wind Attack!" yelled Cree as she spins around and made a pink tornado wind as it was taking some of the Zac Bots up in the air and was destroying them. Just like Vida, the Pink Ranger from Mystic Force

Mega OC's Blue as shooting with his blaster as and was fighting and kicking butt. " Roar attack!" yelled Ace as he was using his Wolf screamed as he is able to emit a destructive sonic scream from her vocal cords that has enough power to flatten anything in the scream's path. As a sound-based attack, it also has the added effect of harming the target's hearing. Just like Kira, the yellow Ranger from Dino Thunder.

Mega OCs Yellow as fighting with her saber as she was doing her martial arts moves like her father, Tommy and was kicking butt. " It's time to take it up a notch!" said Starr as she was going really fast as a Cheetah and attacking The Zac Bots with her saber.

Mega OC's Red was fighting Gwof Manfloon as he was doing his Martial Arts moves. Luke was holding his two blaster gun as he was shooting like his Master, Jack when he was the SPD Red Ranger. Gwof Manfloon knock him down a couple of times but, Luke manage to get up and on fighting. " Fire Fist!" yelled Luke as his fist was on fire as he punch Gwof Manfloon in the chest and knock him down.

As soon as Gwof Manfloon got up, The Rangers combine their weapons as they was going to shoot Gwof Manfloon with their cannon.

" _Oh no." _said Gwof Manfloon.

" Say Goodbye Gwof Manfloon!" yelled Luke. " Guys ready?"

" Ready!" They all yelled.

" Blasted off!" They all say together as they blast the cannon at Gwof Manfloon as Gwof Manfloon roar as he was getting ready to explode.

All the rangers turns around as they did their pose while Gwof Manfloon fall down and was exploded into pieces.

" That's a Mega Win!" yelled all the rangers.

_**Back to the Underworld...**_

Z-Melton, Nightmare and Victoria Melton was getting angry as they couldn't believe that The new Power Rangers destroyed Gwof Manfloon.

" Unbelievable!" Z-Melton was getting angry.

" Nightmare, Bring him back!" Victoria command him.

Nightmare nods his head as he did a spell to bring him back to life.

_**Back to the city...**_

Gwof Manfloon came back to life as he grow Bigger and Bigger as he start laughing so evil as The Rangers couldn't believe it.

_" No way!"_ said Starr, Yellow Mega OC's.

_" This is awful!" _said Braxton, Green Mega OC's.

_" What are we going to do?" _asked Cree, Pink Mega OC's.

_" Let's get into our Mega Zord!" _Luke tells them as they all agree with him.

To Be Continued... Part 2.


	3. Mega Legacy Part 2

_**Power Ranger: Mega OC's**_

_**Author note: I kind of made an error from the beginning. Ace Jenkins is suppose to be the son of Conner, the red Dino Thunder, not Luke. It will be revealed very soon that who is Luke's parents. I'm glad you guys love the first chapter of Power Ranger: Mega OC's and I hope you will love the second chapter as well! **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Saban's Power Ranger.**_

_**Chapter 3: Mega Legacy! Part 2.**_

The Five Rangers was calling their Megazord as they are getting ready to shift into MegaZord.

" Shifting into MegaZord!" they all said as all the Zords came out of nowhere. The Lion zord made a roar sound as he was running fast, The Wolf Zord howl really loud as he was running fast, The Gorilla Zord was beating his chest as he was marching toward, The Cheetah Zord was running really fast, and The Pheniox Zord was flying really fast and made a Chep sound.

" Let's go Rangers!" said the Red Ranger.

" Right!" said all the rangers as they jump up to their MegaZord as they put on their seat belt.

" Whoa! This is thebombdotcom!" said The Pink Mega OC's Ranger.

" This is awesome!" said The Blue Mega OC's Ranger.

" I love it!" said The Yellow Mega OC's Ranger.

" Hey!" The Green Mega OC's Ranger was doing his dance. " Turn up!"

" Alright guys!" sair The Red Mega OC's Ranger. " Gwof Manfloon!"

" Right!" said the other rangers.

Gwof Manfloon was laughing so hard as he made ground shook, " You rangers can't never defeat me!"

" Oh yeah, let's see about that, Gwof Manfloon!" yelled The Red Ranger. " Mega Fire!" yelled The Red Ranger as they blast fire at Gwof Manfloon as they attack him.

" Roar attack!" yelled The Blue Ranger as the left arm of the MegaZord was howling really loud as it was very powerful. As it irratated Gwof Manfloon.

" Gorilla fist!" yelled The Green Ranger as the right arm of the MegaZord punch Gwof Manfloon in the face.

" Fast and spin legs attack!" yelled both the Yellow and Pink Ranger as The MegaZord twirl around really fast and kick Gwof Manfloon in the chest as he fell down on the ground hard.

" Ok guys! Let's finish him off!" yelled The Red mega OC's. As the MegaZord was raise up his sword as it charge at Gwof Manfloon as it was going really fast as it cut Gwof Manfloon with a powerful sword as it cut him back and forward. And last and not least it cut Gwof Manfloon in the chest really bad as Gwof Manfloon was going down as The MegaZord turn around and as it was doing a pose while Gwof Manfloon falls down and exploded.

" Yeah!" yelled all the rangers.

_**Back at the Underworld...**_

Z-Melton, Nightmare, and Victoria Melton was so angry that the Power Rangers defeated Gwof Manfloon.

" Curse those Power Rangers!" Nightmare argue.

" You say it! That's impossible that the Power Ranger defeated Gwof Manfloon." Victoria was angry.

" This is not over!" said Z-Melton.

_**Back at the Mega Patrol Delta Building...**_

The five teenagers got on their new uniforms from the Mega Patrol Delta Building thanks to Jack, along with their parents since they deserves it when they finally beat their first bad guys.

Luke was wearing a red shirt with a black leather jacket that say " Mega OC's" with black jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes.

Ace was wearing a blue shirt with black leather jacket that say "Mega OC's" with black jeans and a pair of black boots.

Braxton was wearing a green shirt with black leather jacket that say " Mega OC's" with black jeans and a pair of black tennis shoe.

Starr was wearing a yellow shirt with a black leather jacket that say " Mega OC's" with a black skirt with a yellow belt and a pair of black high boots.

Cree was wearing a pink shirt with black leather jacket that say " Mega OC's" with a black skirt with a pink belt and a pair of black high boots.

" We are so proud of you rangers and we will hope you guys continue this mission." said Jack.

" Of course! It was awesome to be a Power Ranger!" Braxton was excited.

" I got to admit it, It was pretty awesome!" said Starr.

" It's thebombdotcom!" said Cree as Jack didn't get her catchprase.

" What?" asked Jack.

" You have to excuse her catchprase. She that alot!" said Starr as she laughed.

Cree rolled her eyes at Starr, " GirlBye!"

" See." said Starr.

" I'm down with being a Power Ranger." said Ace as everybody looks at Luke and was waiting for his answers.

" I'm in." Luke answered as everyone cheered and say " Go Mega OC's!' as Luke, Ace, Braxton, Starr, and Cree jump up in the air.

To Be Continued...


End file.
